Zombie Apocalypse
by AmazingGraceH
Summary: Rage, Hollow, Fluke, Evanz, Jake, Gubiak, Juke, Pocket, Tyde, and Peace are stuck in a Zombie Apocalypse. But how does the zombies keep finding them? And why does one member, keep getting targeted? See The Crew take on the Zombie Apocalypse. Featuring: RageGamingVideos, GenerationHollow, CaptainFluke, Evanz111, GubiackGames, Jukettaja, PocketBunny, and GubiakGames. M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello People. It's AmazingGraceH because AmazingGrace was already taken. It's not my first story but my old 6 year old username sucked so I made a new account. Now I wrote a Zombie Apocalypse story, (how original). Now I started watching the crew in May and I thought I would take a chance at writing a story about them. Now I wrote this on paper first and half way through typing the first chapter I lost the paper with the end of chapter 1 and the beginning of chapter 2. Now you can probably see that I suck at fight scenes so if someone would like to partner with me and write the fight scenes, please pm me. I kind of made Rage sound like a dick, but hey I need some comedy. I tried to give everyone equal dialog but there is 10 people in this story so it's kind of hard. You probably board so onto the story.**

Chapter 1:

Fluke was standing at the mirror, getting ready to test, walking in his Elizabeth boots. He heard a loud knock on the door and ran towards it. He opened it to a nervous Hollow and Rage. They grabbed Fluke and shoved him into a van. Inside was already Evanz in the 3rd row texting on his phone. Gubiak was against the window sleeping. Next to him, Peace was arguing with Jake, who was driving, about how he was no fat. Fluke sat next to Evanz in the back row. Hollow took the front and Rage sat next to Peace.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Fluke asked. "Zombie Apocalypse," Hollow stated, being his Hollow self. "It's started in America and is making its way east," Rage explained. "Then where are we going?" Fluke asked. "We're going to the airport to pick up Tyde, Pocket, and Juke. Then were heading to Rage's grandmothers cabin, in the deep woods, where no will find us," Hollow replied. After about a half hour they anxiously waited for the 3 missing members, planes to land.

A few girls stopped and giggled at Fluke. Fluke smiled to himself and winked at the girls. He slouched down and spread out his feet, and realized that he was still wearing his Elizabeth boots.

"Shit,'' Fluke groaned, as the others were in hysterics. A blond man directed his way towards the laughing idiots.

"Nice shoes you got there," Juke complimented in his velvety voice. They all chatted for a while. "Where is the matching purse?" Asked an American accent. Fluke flipped Tyde the finger.

"There was Zombies entering the airport back home, there probably on planes, coming here. We should better get going," Tyde informed. "We can't, we have to wait for Pocket," Peace informed. Tyde sat done and everyone continued to talk. A blond girl with a pink streak in her hair was walking towards the crew.

Suddenly there were about 2 dozen zombies appearing behind her. "Oh Shit," Hollow panicked. The crew ran over towards the creatures. Pocket turned around to see what was happening.

Now most girls would just run away and let the guys handle it. Well Pocket wasn't like most girls. She kicked a zombie clear in the gut. She then punched its head as hard as she could. The zombie took a step back and Pocket took the opportunity to finish it off.

Meanwhile Jake and Fluke were working as a team, fighting about 4 zombies total. Gubiak, Evanz and Peace were working on about 5 zombies, kicking and punching. Tyde and Hollow were defeating zombie after zombie while Rage was literally talking the zombie's ears off.

"We should get going," Jake pointed out. Everyone nodded and they headed to the van, Juke and Tyde siting on the floor.

"I cant believe I wore girl shoes," Fluke complained. Everyone groaned, clearly sick of hearing him complain. "Here give me your shoes," Pocket demanded, tossing her old gray sneakers at the other blond. Everyone cheered in relief. "Hey we have the same size feet," Fluke pointed out. "That means we can share shoes," Pocket said sarcastically. "No, thanks,'' Fluke responded.

"How much longer?" Peace asked, clearly getting inpatient. "About 30 more minutes," Jake answered, turning down a dirt road.

"Hey um, guys," Evanz stated, looking down at his phone, "Thousands of zombies have now entered the European Continent." Everyone grew extra silent. No one said another word until they arrived at the cabin.

It was an old wooden building. I was rather small and was covered in spider webs. Rage shivered at the thought of spiders. He felt something on his neck and a very girl scream escaped his mouth. He turned around to see Fluke laughing his ass off as well as the others.

"Fuck of man," Rage yelled at Fluke. Rages face turned red in embarrassment. They unloaded about 1 week supply of food, that Jake had went shopping for once he heard the news. They also unloaded sleeping bags, blankets and pillows.

Once they all got settled, Rage turned to Pocket and stated, "Pocket sense you're the only girl, I'd say you cook us up some grub." Pocket charged towards Rage only being stopped by Hollow holding her back.

"You self-centered, selfish, cunt…," Pocket continued to yell insults at Rage. Rage put up his hands in defense. Everyone's mouths were open at (1) Rages statement and (2) Pockets insults. Rage seemed the only one not phase at Pockets outburst. Hollow finally let Pocket go and she ran outside, to go cool down.

"Wow," Juke said, in shock. "She told you," Evanz finished. Everyone nodded in agreement and Rage looked hurt.

"I'll make food," Fluke stated, heading to the tiny kitchen. Everyone started planning emergency plans. By the time they were done, Fluke came out with a light dinner, savaging the food. They were all sitting on the floor eating when Gubiack all of the sudden realized the Pocket was still gone. "I'll go find her," Hollow offered. He got up, grabbed his phone, and headed to the door.

"Pocket, Kierstan, Kris, where are you," Hollow called out to the empty forest. Hollow heard a distant, "Help". He started walking towards the voice. He saw shoes mark made in the dirt and started following them. He finally spotted Pocket and ran towards and ran her. Her face was pale and she looked to be in pain.

"What's wrong?" Hollow asked. Pocket pointer towards her ankle, "I think I sprained it when I tripped in Flukes shoes," Pocket explained. Hollow knelt down and said, "Get on my back." She jumped on and Hollow gave her a piggy back ride all the way back to the cabin.

Once they got there, Hollow sat her on the old torn up couch. Everyone gathered around and Tyde went to get some ice. Pocket winced at the coldness from the ice.

"Hey I brought some duct tape. I left it in the car. We could probably use it to keep the ice in place," Juke suggested. "Why do you have duct tape?" Jake asked, "Oh, never mind." Jake turn towards Rage with a grin. "I'm confused, why did Juke bring duct tape?" Rage asked, obviously oblivious. "Never mind," Evanz replied, "Juke go get the tape." Juke ran off towards the van.

Once he got back, he quickly wrapped the tape around Pockets foot and started shouting commands, "Okay the Zombies found us. Hollow take Pocket and head north, make sure there are no zombies coming the other way. For the rest of us, were going to fight the zombies." Pocket jumped on Hollows back and they started out the back door. The rest got into fighting positions.

"You guys ready?" Juke asked. Everyone shook their heads no. The door opened and the first group of zombies walked in.

"Time to fight boys," Juke stated.

**So what you think. I told you I sucked at Fight Scenes so can someone partner with me and PM me. By the way I own nothing except the plot. I cant own them, that's just weird.**

**~AmazingGraceH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I don't know if anyone is reading this or not, because no one is reviewing. So could you please review or follow or something so I know people are reading this? Also I don't have a twitter so could someone pretty please tweet this to the gang. Also I still need someone to help me with the fight scenes you will see that again, I suck at them. Please, I will give you credit. I found my rough draft of chapter 1 and the beginning of this one and it got me mad, because I already re-wrote it. Anyways onto the story.**

Chapter 2

Peace punched one square in the jaw, knocking it out. He punched another and it had the same faith. Tyde was fighting two, kicking one and punching the other. Fluke and Evanz were flipping the zombies, working together. Rage was hiding behind Juke and Gubiak, while they were defeating the zombies. Jake was quickly packing things for when they hopefully defeated this round of zombies. The last one fell and they all ran, following Hollows footprints.

"I'm sorry," Pocket signed. She had been silent this whole time and was trying to hold back tears from the pain in her foot. Hollow sat her against and tree and sat next to her. "For what?" he asked. "For holding everyone back. While you guys could be running and figuring things out, you guys have to worry about me. I mean you're probably in pain from having to carry me everywhere. It would be easier for you guys to leave me to die." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey don't cry. You're not holding us back. We all have to take care of each other, even… even if it was Rage. Okay maybe we would leave him to die, but you get my point. And don't worry about me; you got me out of that fight. Also you weigh nothing so don't worry about me carrying you," Hollow assured her.

They heard voices coming towards them and notice the gang had caught up with them. Pocket quickly whipped away the tears, to show no weakness. "Are they all gone?" Pocket asked. "We got all that were in that round, but there are probably more," Peace replied. Pocket hoped on Tyde's back and the crew started walking again. Once it started to get dark everyone sat down and started to setup camp.

"What's that smell?" Evanz asked. "Smells like a skunk," Tyde replied. The only other American, Pocket, nodded in agreement. "But they don't have Skunks in England," Peace pointed out. Everyone just shrugged a returned to what they were doing. "I bet that skunk fell in the river and stank to the bottom," Rage joked. Everyone groaned at the awful pun except Pocket, who busted out laughing. "Really dude," Fluke stated. "Pocket liked it," Rage defended. "That's because we pay her to laugh at your puns," Juke said, shutting Rage up.

The next morning everyone looked up to the sky to see greenish clouds. "What the fuck?" Gubiak stated. Everyone looked really confused at the sight. All of the sudden lighting started to strike and everyone started to panic.

"Look over there, it looks like a cave," Rage pointed out. Everyone ran towards the cave, not questioning it. Once they got in, a purplish, pink rain started to fall. Tyde put out his finger and a drop fell on it, shocking him.

"Fucking hell," Tyde yelled. Everyone inched deeper into the cave, not wanting a drop to get near them.

The gang stayed in the cave for the next 3 days as the rain feels. Once the rain finally stopped, everyone was ready to kill each other. Without thinking Pocket got up and walked out, limping a little. Everyone looked and did a double take.

"Pocket, you can walk again," Evanz pointed out. Pocket walked a little more, slow, but she was walking. "And it barley hurts," Pocket noticed.

At least one good thing was happening, to what would happen next.

**I told you I can't write fight scenes so pretty pretty, please. Also don't worry this is a filler because I want to get this posted as soon as possible and I know it sucks. Also I was so proud of this pun and then I saw that they don't have skunks in England, God Dammit, so I tried to play it off. Anyways Gooooooood Byyeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
